


恋に落ちる音！

by plum_pot



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Top Napoleon, ソロイリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: pixivからの移行2015年12月6日投稿





	恋に落ちる音！

　腹立たしいアメリカの三流スパイの腕が、イリヤ・クリヤキンの腕を掴み、海の中から桟橋へと引っ張り上げる。先ほどまで溺れかけていたイリヤの息はまだ荒かった。  
　何がどうなって今の状況があるのかイリヤはうまく飲み込めずにいた。少し前までイリヤはカウボーイとともにボートに乗って追っ手から逃げようとしていた。いつの間にかカウボーイはボートから消えて、そしてイリヤは乗っていたボートごと海に沈んだ。その先が分からない。しかし、何はともあれ、これだけは分かる。ロシア人スパイたるもの、アメリカ人スパイなどというものに、助けられてはいけないというものだ。しかも相手は、単なるスパイではないのだ。元盗人だ。  
　自分で上がれる！と、男の腕を払いのけようとしたところで、ぐらりとイリヤの体は傾き、ふたたび海の中に落ちそうになる。慌てて、ナポレオンがイリヤの体を掴んで引き寄せ、ようやく、常にも増して重くなったイリヤの体は無事、乾いた桟橋に上がった。ナポレオンがはぁと小さくため息を吐くのが聞こえる。  
「……こっちだ」  
　桟橋の向かい側、船の沈んだ場所に警備員たちが集まっているのをナポレオンは見た。幸い、彼らはこちらに気づいていない。ナポレオンはふらふらしているイリヤの肩を掴んで、敷地の外へと向かった。敷地の端にある小さなゲートを抜け、素早く外へと抜け出す。  
　外は細い路地だった。暗い通りの傍らにナポレオンの白いベスパが留めてあるのが見えた。ナポレオンはキーを取り出してベスパにまたがった。後ろに乗れと促されてイリヤは首を振った。  
「二人乗りしろと？」  
「他に選択肢があるならどうぞ。俺は別に構わない」  
　壁の向こう側で、警備員たちの声が聞こえてくる。イリヤは急いでベスパに乗った。大男二人が乗ることを想定してない狭さだ、どうしても密着せざるを得ない。落ちてしまうのが不安なほどだ。ナポレオンがちらりと肩越しに後ろを振り返る。暗闇の中、濡れた髪の向こうに、青い目が見える。  
「しっかり掴まって落ちるなよ」  
「お前とは違う！」  
　背に腹は代えられない。イリヤは両腕で抱きつき、両腿でナポレオンの体を挟み込んだ。ナポレオンがかすかに笑った気配を感じて、イリヤはムッとした。  
「早く……」  
　出せと言いかけたところで、ナポレオンはエンジンが掛けて発進させた。背後から撃たれたらひとたまりもない状況だ。裏道に出たことが幸いだったようで、気がついた者はいないようだった。  
　誰もいない、一本道をナポレオンたちの乗るベスパは走った。月は細く、あたりは暗い。道に並ぶ細い白樺の影が次々と去っていく。速さの出ないスクーターがやたらとのんびりとしているようにイリヤには感じられた。追っ手がスクーターを追いかけることなど、兎が亀を追いかけるようなものだろう。  
　海水に濡れた体に風が当たって熱が奪われて行く。抱きついたナポレオンの体も濡れているが、密着していると、少しずつ、熱が伝わってくる。  
　いまだにうまく飲み込めずにいるが、どうやってか知らないが、彼はイリヤを海の中から引っ張り上げたのだ。  
　──必要なら彼を殺せ。  
　そう言われているのは、自分だけではなく、カウボーイも同じはずだ。あの状況で、ナポレオンはうまく追っ手から逃れることができた。そのまま、悠々とホテルに戻ることが可能だ。しかもイリヤは海に沈んだ。死体がしゃべる恐れはない。自分だったらとイリヤは思う。ナポレオンと同じ行動を取っただろうか？  
　ものすごくおかしな男だとイリヤは思う。間違いなくスパイとして三流だ。一流のスパイは、そんなことをしない。  
　触れ合った部分が暖かい。ナポレオンの体は鍛えていて硬く、揺るぎない。イリヤも体を鍛えているので、彼の肉体がしっかりしたものであることはよく分かる。もうあまり寒さを感じていなかった。むしろ熱いくらいだ。  
　心臓が脈打つのが速い。どくどくと音を立てている。ナポレオンの脈より速い。カウボーイが遅いんだとイリヤは思う。さっきまで溺れかけていたせいで、脈が速いのだ。鼻先にかすかに潮の匂いが掠める。ナポレオンも自分も同じ匂いがした。  
　ホテルに着き、ヴィクトリア・ヴィンチグエラの急襲を知ったイリヤとナポレオンは部屋に走った。ヴィクトリアはナポレオンの部屋に向かった。イリヤは慌てて受信機の周波数を合わせる。ギャビーが盗聴器を仕掛けたことを非難しているが、そんなことはお互い様だ。低いノイズが途切れ途切れに上がる合間に一瞬、人の声が入る。イリヤはチューナーを細かくひねった。  
　──はあ……、あぁっ  
　色っぽいあえぎ声が部屋に響く。カッとイリヤの頭の芯が熱くなる。  
「……心配する必要はなさそうね」  
　イリヤは受信機のスイッチを切った。まったくもってその通りだった。イリヤはバカバカしくなって受信機をベッドに放り出して、バスルームに向かった。  
　カウボーイがおかしな行動を取ったせいで、こちらまでちょっとおかしくなっていたに違いない。やつの心配なんてする必要なかったのだ。イリヤは荒くバスルームのドアを締めた。さっさと自分の身に残る、海水の匂いを落としてしまいたかった。

 

　◇◇◇

 

　レッド・ペリルの様子がおかしいとナポレオン・ソロは思った。いや、いつものことだと言えば、いつものことだ。ペリルはいつも機嫌が悪い。機嫌が悪いか、イライラしているか、キレそうになっているか、キレているか──、まあ、そんなところだ。  
　朝、ペリルがナポレオンの部屋に来て、ギャビーが叔父ルディとランチを取るから、範囲の広い盗聴器は持っているかと訊いてきた。ナポレオンがそれを準備している間、手持ち無沙汰に座っているのだが、落ち着きがない。その理由について、ナポレオンは心当たりがなくはなかったが、本当にそれが理由だとはなかなか認めたくなかった。  
　昨日はまるで少女みたいだったなとナポレオンは内心こっそりと思う。万一、そんなことを口に出したら、この部屋は破壊し尽くされるだろう。  
　ナポレオン自身、らしくない行動を取った自覚はある。ナポレオンは特にCIAに忠誠を誓っているわけではないし、盗みにおいても無闇な殺生を避けるのが基本であるが、いくらパートナーと言われても知り合って間もない男を助けようとして、自分の身に危険が及ぶような真似をしたのは、自分でも不可思議だった。  
　実際、最初は助ける必要を感じなかった。追っ手から逃れられた上、うまい具合に停めてあったトラックには、なかなかのワインと食事まで用意されていた。  
　──今夜、この曲は僕に何をさせたいんだ。  
　ラジオから男が切ない恋心を甘く歌う声が流れてくる。男はかつて諦めたはずの恋を歌う。  
　──僕に過ぎ去ったことを少し、思い起こさせる。  
　──君のことを少しだけ思い起こさせる。  
　いやいや、とナポレオンは思った。別にペリルのことを心配しているわけではない。  
　──今夜、この曲は僕に何をさせたいんだ。  
　男が苦しく歌う。  
　ペリルのことを心配しているわけではないのだが、ただまあ、少しばかり、何というか……放っておけないと思ってしまったのだ。  
　視界の向こうで、ボートのエンジンが燃え上がり、そしてボートはゆっくりと海の中へと沈んでいく。イリヤはボートの上で昏倒していた。あのまま水中に沈めば、さしもの怪力も、溺れ死んでしまうだろう。  
　ワインとサンドイッチの味が舌から次第に遠のいて行く。ナポレオンはトラックを発進させた。  
　そうして彼を海から引き上げた後、ナポレオンの運転するベスパの後ろで、ペリルは寒さと酸素不足に震えながらナポレオンの背中にしがみついて、そして、少女のように胸を高鳴らせていた。  
　いや、それはナポレオンの勘違いかもしれない。勘違いであってほしい。ペリルの冷え切った体が、少しずつナポレオンの体温に温かくなり、そしてその心臓が常よりずっと速く脈打ち始めた。もし相手がペリルでなければ、相当にロマンチックな状況で、適当なところでベスパを停めるか、ホテルに連れ込んでいるところだ。  
　一般的に言って、体温を分け合うと人は簡単に勘違いするものだ。あくまで一般的な話だ。  
　たとえば、少女が海に落ちたところを男に助けられて、その男に家まで送っていってもらったとしよう。その間、少女はずっと彼の体に抱きついていなければならない状況だった。彼女が男に恋をしてしまっても何ら不思議ではない。  
　だがこの話の登場人物はいたいけな少女とは程遠い。二メートル近くの、いい年した大男で、しかもスパイだ。スパイのはずだ。もっともスパイの資質が何たるか、ナポレオンは興味がなく、ナポレオン自身、一般的なスパイとはほど遠いと思うが、彼は違う。愛国者というには苦い家庭の出身であるが、十分な経験と訓練を受けているはずだ。  
「ペリル」  
「なんだ」  
　不機嫌そうにレッド・ペリルがナポレオンに視線を遣るが、すぐに視線を逸らしてしまった。おいおいとナポレオンは思う。少女じゃないんだぞ。KGBはハニー・トラップが得意だと言うが、もしこれが演技なら相当なものだ。  
　ほんの少し、からかってやろうという気持ちが芽生えてしまったとしても、誰も自分を責めないだろうとナポレオンは思った。そしてふと身をかがめて、座るイリヤの唇に唇を素早く掠める。ペリルは反応しない。イリヤはぽかんとしてナポレオンを見ている。無防備に開いた唇を見て、ナポレオンは、ついいつもの癖で、顔に手をやって唇を深く奪っていた。  
　ナポレオンはこれまで男に手を出したことはあった。主に性的指向は異性にあったが、少女のような美貌の少年や青年に、美しいものの収集家である質をくすぐられることもあった。レッド・ペリルも、分からず屋でどうしようもないが、顔立ちが整っていることは素直に認める。しかし、誓って言うが、これまで彼に対して性的欲求を覚えたことはない。  
　ここまでするつもりはなかったのだが、しかし触れ合った膚は熱く、乾いていた唇は濡れて柔らかくなっていく。思いがけなく反応がいい。少し舌と唇と歯を使うだけで吐息が、蜜のにじむように甘くなる。キスをすると大抵の相性は分かる。キスの相性の悪い相手とはベッドでの相性も悪い。キスの相性が良い相手とはベッドでの相性も良い。人の肉体というものは不思議なもので、セックスは自分一人分の肉体に関するものではない。相手が気持ち良くなるということは、自分も気持ち良くなるということだ。  
「ん……っ」  
　ペリルが声を漏らす。その先まで予感させる、甘えるような声だった。意外なことに、レッド・ペリルとのキスは、ナポレオンのこれまでの経験の中でも、もっとも良い予感のするキスの一つだった。  
　金庫の鍵が開いているのに手を出さない者はいない。ワインとパンが、いかにも食べてくれと言わんばかりに置かれてあるのに食べない方がおかしい。  
　相手はイリヤ・クリヤキンだ。それが何だと言うのだろう。ナポレオンはこれまで、美味しそうだと思ったものに、美しいと思ったものに、手を出すのを躊躇ったことはない。  
　しかしナポレオンは躊躇った。  
　唇を離すと、レッド・ペリルのスパイは顔を火照らせてぼうっとしてナポレオンの顔を見ていた。  
　勘弁してくれ、とナポレオンは思った。冗談だと思いたい。もしくは演技であってくれ。ナポレオンは軽くペリルの頬を叩いた。  
「抵抗しないのか？」  
　ハッとペリルの瞳が正気を取り戻す。ペリルの顔からざっと血の気が引き、そして次に湯気の出そうなほどの勢いで、髪の付け根まで真っ赤になった。ロシアの怪力に思い切り突き飛ばされて、ナポレオンは痛みにうめきながら、複雑な思いを抱えていた。  
　部屋の調度品という調度品を今にも壊しかねない様子で震えていたイリヤにどうするかと考えていたところへ、タイミングよく、部屋の扉がノックされた。おそらくギャビーだろう。  
　ふと先日、ラジオから流れてきた歌が耳に蘇る。  
　──今夜、この曲は僕に何をさせたいんだ。  
　まずいことになったとナポレオンは思った。  
　ギャンブラーと盗人とは、ナポレオンの、もっとも難儀な癖を現したものだった。  
　つまり、一度味をしめると何度も味わいたくなる。そしてほしいと思ったものはどんなに手間と時間がかかっても、必ず完璧な状態で手に入れるということだ。

 

　何が起きたのか、イリヤ・クリヤキンにはさっぱり分からなかった。カウボーイの顔が近づき、唇が唇に触れた。舌で唇を舐められて、イリヤは、頭がおかしくなったとしか思えない男を突き飛ばすつもりだった。殴りつけて、どういうつもりだと詰問するつもりだった。  
　そのつもりだったが、カウボーイの舌がぬるりとやわらかく口腔に触れると、背筋にゾクゾクとしたものが駆け抜け、そのまま抵抗することを忘れてしまった。人の舌がこんなにもいやらしいものだと知らなかった。きっと、何かおかしなことをしていたに違いない。さながら淫靡な薬でも塗りつけられているかのようだった。カウボーイの触れる場所がすべて、熱い舌で辿られる粘膜がすべて過敏になる。彼の指が腰骨を叩き、腰の奥から隠微な熱がくすぶり、彼の指と舌に共鳴して震え、自分が今どうやって立っているのかも分からなくなる。  
　拒もうとしたと思うが、果たしてそれが本当に行動になっていたのか分からない。彼の手のひらに後頭部を掴まれ、熱を帯びた舌が、口の中を這い、いやらしく出し入れする。濡れた粘膜と粘膜が擦れる。歯のエナメルがやわらかい肉をなぞっていく。それはセックスに等しかった。いや、今まで自分が体験した、どのセックスよりもはるかにいかがわしいとイリヤは思った。  
　どのくらいそうしていたのか分からないが、気がつくと、ナポレオンがいつもとまったく変わらない飄々とした顔で、こちらを見ていた。その表情には、つい今し方していたキスのいやらしさなど微塵も感じられなかった。抵抗しないのか？とからかうように言われて、カッと顔に血がのぼる。突き飛ばしたが、そんなものでは収まらない。あの後、ギャビーがやってきて、盗聴器はどうなったのかと訊かなかったら、イリヤはカウボーイにソファを投げつけるくらいのことはしただろう。  
　なぜ、という疑問が生まれたのは、海の中から助けられたときと同様、しばらく経ってからのことだった。  
　なぜキスをしたのか。  
　女たらしで盗人でスパイの彼にとっては、大した意味などないのだろう。からかっているだけだ。しかしイリヤにとってはそうではなかった。

 

　あれからイリヤたちはヴィンチグエラの企みを阻止しディスクを破棄した。アメリカのスパイと東ドイツから脱出した修理屋の娘とのおかしな関係もそれきりで終わるはずだった。それが、それ以降もU.N.C.L.E.と名付けられたチームは続いている。  
　そしてナポレオンは時々、誰も見ていないところで息の止まりそうなキスをする。一度だけなら冗談だ。二度、三度と繰り返しているのはなぜなのか。からかっているなら悪趣味だ。  
　ナポレオンはキスをしながら、イリヤの手首に指を滑らせる。左手首、彼の取り返した父の形見の腕時計の内側、薄い皮膚の表面を彼の指先がたどり、時折、爪先が引っ掻くこともある。父の形見の腕時計に触れること、腕時計の内側に指先を入れられるなどという行為を他の誰かがしたら、イリヤは腹を立てただろう。しかし、イリヤは逆らうことができない。この腕時計はナポレオン・ソロがイリヤに返したものだからだ。彼が取り返していなければ、イリヤはこの腕時計を失ったままだった。  
　ナポレオンとともに行動し、助けられ、助けるうちに、意味をなさなかったものが、意味をなすようになってしまった。  
　ナポレオンにとって意味のないことが、イリヤにとっては意味があるというのは腹の立つことだった。  
　イリヤ・クリヤキンがナポレオン・ソロに惚れているということは腹の立つことだった。  
　ナポレオンが気まぐれにするキスにイリヤは逆らえなかった。キスを待ち望んでしまっている。彼のキスがどういう快楽をもたなすのか知ってしまった。ナポレオンがある顔つきをするとき、本能的に体に震えが走るまでになった。顔が火照り、触れられてもいないのに唇が痛いほどに疼く。  
　父親の恥を持ち出されるときの手の震えと同じく、自分ではコントロールできないものだったが、まったくその性質は違う。  
　ナポレオンにとっては、たちの悪いからかいでしかないその行為に、しかしイリヤは溺れていた。いつナポレオンがキスを仕掛けて来るのか、二人きりになってもその素振りを見せない彼をじりじりとして待ち、何もなかった夜に落胆し、あるいは思いも掛けなかったタイミングで不意に背後から首にキスをされて、そのまま、どうにかなりそうなほど耳ばかり弄られたこともあった。どれもキスというにはあまりにいかがわしく、しかしセックスというには何もしていなかった。ナポレオンもイリヤも服をほとんど脱がず、触れる場所はほとんど、膚が服に隠されていないところに限られていた。  
　着衣の内側で、イリヤの熱はどうしようもないほど高ぶり、膚は不快に汗ばんで張り付き、下肢は傍目にはっきりと見えるほど盛り上がっていた。カウボーイも同じだとイリヤは思う。同じだと思いたかった。プレイボーイの股間はイリヤと同じく、高ぶっていたが、その表情はいつもと変わらず、汗もほとんどかいていなかった。自分ばかり興奮させられているのが嫌だったが、抵抗しようにも、仕掛けられるキスと愛撫に何も分からなくなる。

 

　初めてカウボーイの手のひらが服の内側を撫でたとき、イリヤの体は激しく震えた。彼の手に触れられるたび、汗にぬめる膚に熱線が駆け抜ける。熱い手がイリヤの下着のゴム紐にかかり、ずり下ろそうとしたが、硬く高ぶった肉芯に引っかかった。羞恥でおかしくなりそうだった。卑猥な指先が、ずり下ろされた下着の端から覗く恥毛を撫でる。そこでイリヤは耐えきれずに初めて逃げた。バスルームに駆け込んで内側から鍵を下ろし、冷たいシャワーを浴びた。火照った膚に浴びせかけられる水は、氷のように痛く、イリヤはしばらくシャワーヘッドを掴んで唸っていた。やがてナポレオンの手によってとろけていた体はようやく熱を失う。寒さに震えながら、びしょぬれになった服を脱いでタオルで水気を拭き取り、バスローブを羽織ったところで、ようやく人心地がした。  
　そしてバスルームの扉を開けたところで、待ち構えていたナポレオンに襲われた。引きずられるようにしてベッドに向かい、キスをされて初めて触れられる場所をナポレオンの手に愛撫されると、冷水を浴びた意味もなく、イリヤの肉はたちまちのうちに燃え上がった。これまでキスをするばかりで、ほとんど触れて来なかったことが嘘のように、ナポレオンは器用にイリヤをあばいた。熱い手のひらでペニスを愛撫され、鍵を開けるようにたやすく、何も受け入れたことのない後ろの穴を、ジェルに濡れた指で開かれる。ナポレオンの長い指先を止められるものはどこにもなかった。イリヤは簡単に開かれ、弱いところはすべて知られていく。  
　皺だらけになったシーツの上で脚を開き、三本の指を飲み込んだまま、幾度となく、達する直前まで行っては留められ、イリヤがこれまでにないところまでとろけきったところで、そこで頭の悪いカウボーイははたと手を止めた。しまったというような顔を見せて、イリヤの火照った頬を叩く。  
「おい。大丈夫か」  
　イリヤは唸った。突然、放り出された体が猛然と抗議を上げている。何でもいいから早く欲しかった。  
「脱げ」  
　とイリヤは言った。ナポレオンは未だにほとんどスーツを脱いでいなかった。一瞬、ぽかんとした顔をしたナポレオンのネクタイを掴み、ノットを緩めようと試みるが、力の抜けた手は使い物にならなかった。  
「なんでもいいから早く」  
　そう言うと、ナポレオンは人の悪い笑みを浮かべて、服を脱ぎ始めた。スーツの下の、鍛えられた肉体が露わになる。下肢で逞しい陰茎が赤黒く勃起している。イリヤは知らず唾を飲み込んだ。  
　быстро…はやくとロシア語で言うイリヤの声はかすれていた。  
「……ゆっくり楽しもう」  
　先ほどまでと打って変わって、ナポレオンが余裕綽々としてそう言った。足首を掴まれて、指の腹がくるぶしをゆっくりとなぞる。イリヤは震えた。ひどいことになりそうな予感にぞくぞくとする。耐えられずにイリヤはナポレオンを睨みつけ手を払いのけてのしかかった。イリヤの重みにナポレオンは顔をしかめる。  
　初めて触れるに等しい、ナポレオンの膚は目眩がするほど熱い。本能のまま、イリヤは密着した体を動かした。互いの体の間で擦れ合う肉茎がたまらなく気持ちいい。上になったイリヤの体にナポレオンが手を這わせる。両脇を辿り、双丘を掴んでゆっくりと開き、緩んだそこにふたたび指が入ってくる。  
「ここ」  
　とナポレオンが言った。  
「入れてもいいか？」  
「さっさとしろ」  
　ナポレオンは笑い、するりと体を入れ替え、イリヤをうつ伏せにさせて後ろからのしかかった。  
「……っ！　後ろからは止めろ！」  
「ん？　この方が楽だし『さっさと』できる」  
　ナポレオンに襟足を舐められるとぞくぞくする。イリヤはくすぐったさに首をすくめ、振り返ってカウボーイを睨みつけた。  
「わかったよ」  
　またイリヤの体をひっくり返して、ナポレオンは慣れた手つきで枕をイリヤの体の下に入れ、タオルを敷き、脚を持ち上げた。慣らされた場所に熱を押し当てられ、ゆっくりと男のものが入ってくる。目の前にナポレオンの鍛えられた体があった。女たらしのこの男に抱かれているのだという事実が、今更ながらに信じられない。開いた両脚の間に高ぶったままのイリヤ自身が見える。イリヤは羞恥に顔が熱くなるのを覚えたが、ナポレオンが慎重に動き始めると、たちまちのうちに、何も分からなくなった。指で何度もなぞられおかしくなった場所を細かく揺すぶる動きで刺激され、指と舌で膚を辿られる。まだ一度も達していないオルガスムスが近づいているのが分かる。細かく腰を動かしていた男が、急にずるりと引き抜く。イリヤは反射的に両脚を男の腰に絡めていた。引き抜かれるかと思った肉塊をふたたび奥まで挿入されて、たまらずイリヤは喘いだ。ナポレオンがようやく抽送を始める。イリヤはナポレオンにしがみついた。ナポレオンに触れられる場所がすべて気持ちいい。中から擦られるのも、熱い手のひらに扱かれるのも。急速に射精感が高まるのが分かる。ここでまた止められたら、とイリヤは思った。  
「や、やめたら、ころす」  
　ナポレオンが耳元で息を吐く。笑ったのだと一拍遅れて気がつく。  
「……やめない」  
　耳元で吐息とともに言われた声は甘く、背筋が震える。ナポレオンの腕がイリヤを抱きしめる。  
「でも」  
　とナポレオンが言う。ほとんどイきそうところで手が離れていく。もがくイリヤの腹や太ももをなだめるように撫でられる。  
「……すぐに終わるのはもったいない」  
　クソやろう！とロシア語で罵る唇を吸われ、落ち着いたところに腰を動かされると、イリヤはただ喘ぐしかなかった。また上り詰めていく。ペニスで感じる快感とは違う、腹の底から込み上げてくる快感は重く、深く、自分ではどうすることもできない類のものだった。ほとんど達しそうになったところで、ナポレオンがまた動きを止める。体内に深く埋め込まれた硬いものがゆっくりと引き抜かれていく。イリヤは男を罵り、抜くなと叫び、抗った。何度もなだめるようなキスを受け、強張った筋肉を撫でられ、時間をかけて、ようやく落ち着いたところにふたたび腰が進められる。  
　一度目より二度目、二度目より三度目の方が、後になればなるほど、再燃するのは早い。一度ついた火は熾火のように体内の奥底に残り続ける。ただただ気持ちいいとしか考えられない。  
「気持ちいい？」  
　イリヤはこくこくと頷き、気持ちいいと口にした。ナポレオンが微笑む。満足したような笑みだった。その表情に胸が詰まる。彼のこんな表情を見たことがない。イリヤは手を伸ばしてカウボーイの頬を掴み、唇を求める。この男に惚れてしまっている。腕時計を返されたときから、海から助けてもらったときから、あるいは初めて会ったときからすでに何かがあったのかもしれない。本当にどうかしている。でなければ、こんなことを許すはずがない。こんなに惹かれるはずがない。  
　好きだとイリヤは口にした。  
　またカウボーイの腰が止まり、焦れたイリヤが体を揺すると動き始めた。また何度目か分からない射精感が込み上げてくる。早くイきたい。脳内が爆発しそうに熱くて何も考えられない。一度口にすると、もう止まらなかった。好きだと何度も口にする。今度こそ、ナポレオンは止まらなかった。  
　イリヤは激しく達した。長らく待ち望んだ歓喜に目がくらむ。ナポレオンの手のひらが焦らすことなく扱く。射精は今まで経験したことがないほど長く、全身を包む快感に震えが止まらなかった。ナポレオンはイリヤの少し後に達した。  
　射精の後の倦怠感はいつも以上だった。何度も焦らされたせいで、体が疲れきっている。  
「おい、イリヤ」  
　ナポレオンに声を掛けられるが、眠気の方が勝る。ナポレオンがめったに呼ばない自分の名前を呼んだことに気づくが、イリヤはそのまま、眠りに落ちた。  
　眠りに落ちる寸前、ナポレオンがため息を吐くのを聞いたように思った。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　了

**Author's Note:**

> pixivからの移行  
> 2015年12月6日投稿


End file.
